


Toontown Chronicles

by BendyVoltronFangirl



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cartoon Physics, Crime Fighting, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Judge doom is a cyborg also, Judge doom is an anti toon Terrorist, Slapstick, Spy Gadgets, Toon Patrol are good guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl
Summary: Who framed roger rabbit characters in a modern Crime Thriller AU. Self Explanitory
Kudos: 2





	Toontown Chronicles

Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit, Eddie Valiant Jr., Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Linda Valiant, Dolores, Eddie Valiant.


End file.
